borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Collectors Edition info
Here's a little tease for everyone! 16:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) http://www.gearboxity.com/content/view/875/33/ wow! a voucher for d/lable comic book! and the box for the bobblehead is listed as a feature! woohoo! /sarcasm course im buying it anyway. but keep in mind, i bought DNF "balls of steel". 16:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :just hoping the red chest is not paper. even cheap plastic is better. also "Minion on Board" (: Nu-look Marcus has facial hair and 98.7% less corpulence. (Or maybe he just commissioned a flattering bobblehead portrait.) Also, looks like Roland's gang is the "Crimson Raiders." Dämmerung 17:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Soooooo excited! Must get to GameStop tomorrow! 18:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :ooo? where see available in stores? 18:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I called them. They said should be able to order tomorrow. We'll see... 18:46, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :on a "phellytone?" how retro. nicely done. now the wait for amazon to catch up (admittedy site now says 'standard edition'. prepping the 18:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, a "phellytone" (?). LOL I like to go straight to the source. 19:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Good Lord! $150 USD? That's as expensive Skyrim collector's edition, which had a DRAGON!... :To this I say: : -- 03:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Also I think it's mostly likely that the chest would be cardboard, when was the last time anyone has seen a collector's edition case made of non-paper material :no dragon but this has got a box just for the bobblehead! 03:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) The chest is plastic, and apparently large enough to hold a toy dachshund. For all your dachshund-storage needs. Dämmerung 06:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :pancake in redchest is epic win! 16:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Ain't it, though? That's one charismatic little dog. Shameless of 2K to pimp her like that. Dämmerung 18:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Also, actual chest is larger than in Doc's pic. That was a sub-wiener-sized prototype. Dämmerung 18:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll miss out on the collectors, looks nice but I just don't think $100 + game is worth the investment, especially since I can get a Diablo 3 Collector's edition for $99.99 price.-- 23:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) What a year to be cutting down on CEs. I agree, though, I'm not sure if what they give is enough to justify $150, seeing as D3's was only $100 (which it looks VERY nice, and probably has just as much as this thing does.) Then on top of that you have CEs for GW2, Darksiders II, ACIII, and Hitman (and that's just the few I can name off the top of my head.) I'm not sure if I'll be getting this or passing it up, I guess we'll see when the time comes... Curse all these nice big pricey CEs... :/ Abyss Raider 21:55, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Anyone know the cost in pounds sterling and size of the crate? - Nomad :pancake is a toy (assumed) dachshund so about that size. price = 150USD/~1.2($/#). 23:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Righty then. And yes, it's A_Lonely_Nomad. I forgot my darn password. It's written down somewhere though, but it's half 1 in the morning and I can't be bothered looking. :(The Evil Dr. F's note - amazon ad does not include (metal) bobblehead box.) You guys can squabble about the price, but I'm all about this game. I have no others to buy CE's of. I gotta have that chest! Deposit is paid. Chest is on the way.(In a few months anyway) 06:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC)